The phoenix and the dragon
by Evil blue-eyes
Summary: In the past there were three duel-monsters. Noa, a boy noamed Noa gets a visit from the of the three duel-monster (Lusekuu) three days before hi mom dies. Now, noa's life will never be the same.
1. Default Chapter

The phoenix and the Dragon  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Info: Lusekuu, Slessy, and Cunicky are the three duel-monster's of the past that almost destroyed the world, until they were stopped. Now, 10 year old Noa gets a visit from Lusekuu three days before his mom dies. When this happens, his life will never be the same.  
  
Story type: Sci-fiction, Humor  
  
* Oh yeah, later in the storie( Or in the info) you'll see the name 'Lusekuu'. The name Lusekuu is Pronounced 'Lusekuur.' Why? Because it's a jappenese name. Just waned to tell you. One more thing, The titte is VERY important to the story. Why? You'll find out in chapters 10-24.  
  
By the way, chapter one is kinda short. You can just skip over it if you like. It's just telling you about a kid named Noa (Yeah, the same Noa that killed himself. But this time, it's him as a kid.)  
  
Chapter 1  
Introduction  
  
Hello, my name's Noa. I'm a ten-year-old boy with many friends. I LOVE to draw, play games, and do what people call D-battling.  
Here, people tame/ train creature called Duel-monsters. Some people tame duel-monsters for friends, others use them for fights. myself, lets just say I do both.  
My duel-monster is Shoyyoy. Well, he's kinda the family duel-monster. You see, my dad works on a breeding farm, and also in a gym. My dad and I get along great. Well, we used to, until my mom and my dad got a devorce. Now, I only live with my mom.  
My mom hates to bring up the topic of them braking up. You see, it reminds her of the fun they had in the past. Like working together on the breeding farm, Going place, ETC. I really wish they would get back together.  
  
Just skip this chapter. This chapter's actually like A prologue. The real story starts on chapter 2. 


	2. Never fight over a cookie

The phoenix and the dragon.  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
*This is one of the chapters with Humor in it. A chapter with a * on it means it has humor in it.*  
  
*Chapter 2  
Never fight over a cookie  
  
Noa ran home as fast as his legs could take him. he knew if hs Mom or dad found out what he had done, he would be grounded 'till he was at least in collage.  
As Noa got up to the corner of Selliji and keelinjou, he noticed something funny. He noticed (what looked like) a big blue circle in the sky. Noa knew something funny was going on. So, he went to go investigate the the cirle. But, when he did, the the circle only dissapeared. Noa sighed, the continued on his way home.  
When Noa go home, he noticed that his dad wasn't at home. The only on at home was his mother (Akira kaiba.) Noa guessed that his dad was at the gym. Noa dropped his backpack on the couch, and went into the kitchen to get a snack. In the kitchen, he noticed a small duel-monster. This duel- monster was blue with two big eyes, and had wings.  
"Shoyyoy(MMMM, Cookie.)" Said the duel-monster. Shoyyoy looked at Noa with it's begging look. Noa sighed.  
"Your not getting the cookie." Said Noa. Shoyyoy looked at Noa the jumped onto his his head. "Your not getting the cookie." Said Noa again.  
"Shoyyoy! Shoyy!( Give me that cookie!)" Said Shoyyoy. Noa shook his head. Shoyyoy began to get angry.  
"My cookie! Mine! Mine! Get your own!" Yelled Noa to Shoyyoy. Shoyyoy grabed the cookie.  
"Shoyyoy Yoy Shoy!( Give me the Damn cookie!) Shoyyoy yelled back. Noa grabbed Shoyyoy from his head, then through him on the ground. After that, Shoyyoy tackled Noa down to the ground. "So thats how you want to play, huh?" Said Noa. Then, Noa puched Shoyyoy on the cheek. Shoyyoy flew clear across the room. BOOM! Shoyyoy hit the wall. Then, Shoyyoy began to cry.  
"SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYOY!( Stupid Noa!" Yelled Shoyyoy. Noa looked at Shoyyoy. When he was about to walk away from Shoyyoy, Akira stepped into the kitchen.  
"Freeze Noa!" Yelled Akira. Noa did as she said. If he didn't, there would be hell to pay.  
Akira walked up to Shoyyoy, the picked him up. "There, There Shoyyoy Stop crying. Everything going to be all right." Said Akira. Akira shot a glance at Noa. Noa gulped. Akira walked up to Noa.  
"What am I going to do with you Noa? It's like you always hurt Shoyyoy. You ack just like Lusekuu." Said Akira.  
  
Getting interesting. Please R&R. 


	3. What happened in the past

The phoenix and the dragon.  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 3  
What happened in the past  
  
Noa looked at Akira, then sighed. "Mom, who or what is Lusekuu? Can you tell me who he is" Asked Noa. Akira sighed  
" Not many people like to talk about Lusekuu 'cause of what he did. But, I can tell you the story. Just don't tell you father I told you this." Said Akira. Noa nodded. "I won't." He answered. Akira put (Now sleeping) Shoyyoy down on the couch. He went to got sit down on the floor.  
" There was a war 5000 years ago between the duel-monsters that could evolve, and that couldn't. When this happened, our world began to dissapere, until three duel-monster, Slessy, Cunicky, and the one and Only Lusekuu, stopped the fighting. With that, the three duel-monster became evil because of all the power they had. They were virtually unstoppable. Until, three duel-monster known as the Sylestrial duel-monsters, defeated Lusekuu, Slessy, and Cunicky. With that, the three duel-monsters were sentenced to stay in the world of nothingness for an entirnity.  
After that, the world went into a long rest. When this happened, the world became peaceful. Also, the peaces of the wworl that were missing came back. For five years, everything seemed quite, and calm, until, the dreaded Lusekuu was revived. But this time, there was only Lusekuu, No slissy, and no Cunicky. But this time, Lusekuu was more powerful then ever. He was this powerful because he had been biding his time for five years. When this happened, the world wa actually destroyed. Until, a duel-monster named Whirlpool bird brought the world back, and everyone that lived on it.  
With that, a war broke out between Whirlpool bird, and Lusekuu. The battle lasted for years. Until, Finally, Lusekuu was defeated for the final time. With that, the Sylestrial duel-monsters came back and thanked Whirlpool bird by giving him there spirits and powers. With that, whirlpool bird split into two, Whirlpool bird, and the might Bladepool bird. These two duel-monsters mad a vow to pretect the world from the return of Lusekuu. It's rumored that Lusekuu had a few human fans. But, it's not for certain if thats true or not. Also, it is rumored that in the near futare, Lusekuu alone will come back a destroy the world as it did 5000 years ago.  
And that's why everyone knows who Lusekuu is, and how the two legendary duel-monsters of Fire, ice lightning, wind, and metal were born." Said Akira.  
Noa was shocked. He never knew that lusekuu actually destroyed the world in the past. he didn't even know that Whirlpool bird and Bladepool bird actually exsisted.  
After the story and after they had eaten dinner, it was Ten P.M. . Noa yawned, the went to bed. Noa fell asleep thinking of the story his mom had told him.  
  
Ha ha ha, so thats what happened 5000 years ago. Like I said in the other chapters, Please R&R. 


	4. Depressed

The phoenix and the dragon  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Depressed  
  
It was ten A.M the next morning, and Noa wasn't awake yet. Just then, Dragocune opened Noa's bedroom door, and went in. Dragocune could tell that Noa was in a deep sleep. So, Dragocune woke him up by poking him.  
Noa looked up. He saw dragocune. Noa looked at his clock, it was 10:03. Noa sighed. He must have been very tire to be able to sleep this late. Noa got up and got dress, then went down stairs.  
When he got down stairs, he only saw his mom. Noa sighed. 'Dad'll never come home. I just can't believe they broke up.' thought Noa. Akira looked at Noa.  
"Look who finally woke up. You must of been in a deep sleep. It seems like Dragocune woke up." said Akira.  
"Don't remind me." Sighed Noa. Akira looked at him. "Did you say something?" Asked Akira. Noa shook his head. Akira smiled.  
"Time for breakfast Noa. What do you want?" Asked Akira. Noa looked at her. Then shook his head.  
"I'm not hungry." answered Noa. Akira looked at him. "Oh." she answered. Noa could tell that something was Bothering Akira. Maybe it was because she got up early. Or maybe it was because Kaiba-san was gone. What ever it was, it was important.  
"Mom, whats wrong?" Asked Noa. Akira looked at him, then sighed.  
"Nothing Noa. Nothing at all." Answered Akira. Noa could always tell she was lying, and he could tell that she was lying now.  
* *  
*  
  
Noa tucked himself under the blankit. He knew something was bothering his mom. Noa always wanted to ask here what was wrong, but he never could. When ever he would bring up the subject, she would(Some how) find something to do so she didn't have to answer him.  
"What's wrong Mom? You never act like this. Whats wrong mom?" Mummbled Noa. Noa knew ever since Him mom and dad broke up, she's never been the same. Noa just wanted to know why. And, in about five minutes, Noa fell to sleep.  
  
Ya, I jus love this. Please R&R. 


	5. Lusekuu, the duelmonster of the past

The phoenix and the dragon  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 5  
Lusekuu, the duel-monster of the past  
  
The next Morning, Noa woke up to a loud scream. Noa jumped out of bead as fast as he could, got dressed, and ran downstairs( Tripping on the way down.)  
When Noa got downstairs, what looked like half duel-monster, half human, was attacking Akira. The creature resembled a Human, accept, it had two small wings on it's head, and had wings on it's back. It also had sharp claws.  
"Leave her alone!" Yelled Noa to creature. The creature stopped what it was doing, and came up to Noa. Noa flinched.  
Also, it is rumored that Lusekuu will come back in the near futare and destroy the world like it did 5000 years ago. Noa gasped. Why did Noa all of a sudden remember that from when Akira had told him the story of Lusekuu.  
"Ha ha ha. Let me guess, you think that when you said for me to leave that girl alone, it would work? Well think again!" Yelled the duel- monster. Akira gasped.  
"NOA, DON'T FIGHT HIM! IF YOU DON'T KNOW, THATS LUSEKUU, THE DUEL- MONSTER OF THE PAST!" Yelled Akira.  
Noa stared at the creature, then remembered the picture that one of his friends in school had showed him. The creature resembled Lusekuu.  
  
Another short chapter. But, you go the point of the chapter anyway. Please R&R. 


	6. Lusekuu?

The phoenix and the dragon  
  
Evil blue-eyes  
  
Chapter 6  
Lusekuu?  
  
Noa looked at Lusekuu. There was something funny about it. Even though the legend said the Lusekuu would be reborn and continue what it did in the past, why was it in Noa house. Then, it came to him. This wasn't the real Lusekuu  
Noa went up to the so called Lusekuu and did something very stupid, he puched it. To Noa's surprise, his hand went right through Lusekuu's body. Noa knew it, this so called Lusekuu was a fake! "I knew it." Mummbled Noa. The fake Lusekuu looked at Noa, the attacked.  
"MAGMA BOMB!" Yelled the fake Lusekuu. Noa just missed the attack. Then, to Noa's dissapointment, the attack hit Akira. Akira yelled. Noa looked at Akira, and ran up to her.  
"Mom, are you alright?" Asked Noa. With a little bit of energy, Akira shook her head. Noa looked at her. He could tell she wasn't alright. Noa got up and walked up to the fake Lusekuu.  
"Why the hell did you that!" Yelled Noa. The fake Lusekuu didn't answer. "WHY!" Yelled Noa again. Again, Faku Lusekuu didn't answer. Noa had just about enough of the Fake Lusekuu not answering. So, Noa Jabbed the fake Lucekuu. Even though his hand went through it, the fake Lusekuu still felt it.  
The Fake Lusekuu picked up Noa, then slamed him down to the ground. BOOM! Noa fell back first onto the ground. Noa yelped.  
Hearing this, Dragocune came running into the room. Dragocune looked at the faku Lucekuu, then attacked with Buster drive. The attack went right through the fake Lusekuu. The fake Lusekuu yelped then digitized. The data went to Dragocune.  
  
Yea, chapter 6 is done. Kinda short huh? But you get the plot of it. Please R&R. 


End file.
